


baby we could be all these things

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitter Sebastian Stan, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Veterinarian Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: Dealing with a heavy workload and the care of his daughter, Chris realizes it's time to hire a babysitter. He never thought he would fall in love with the babysitter or have one as great as Sebastian.Sebastian quickly adores Autumn Evans and her father. There is just something very special about them.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	baby we could be all these things

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the Evanstan discord server. I hope everybody likes it. This fic wouldn't be there without all the lovely people there <3
> 
> I honestly had so much fun writing this and I am proud of the end result! Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this <3
> 
> Title is from Lori McKenna's All These Things. I recommend listening to it, it's a lovely song. 
> 
> This work is unbetad and though I did read through this to check for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I might have missed a few. 
> 
> As I mentioned on my last Evanstan fic, this is purely a work of fiction. It is not intended to be shared with the people portrayed in this fic. I also make no claims about Sebastian or Chris and the validity of anything said within this work. 
> 
> Now that we've gotten that I have mentioned all of that, I hope you like this as much as I liked writing it :)

It's an average day in the Evans' household. Chris is rushing around the kitchen, putting together lunch and breakfast while his dog Dodger is begging for some scraps of food and his 6-years-old daughter Autumn is deciding what shoes she wants to wear and talks animatedly about what she wants to be when she grows up. This week she is planning to become an astronaut. Whatever she ends up settling on, Chris will always support his little girl and help her chase her wildest dreams. 

He adopted her when she was a baby and he loves her to the moon and back. He had just turned 33 and rather than wait on the perfect partner, he decided it was time to have the family he desperately wanted then and there. He had built up a successful veterinary clinic with his friend Anthony and had recently purchased a converted farmhouse. The timing was just right. There were times when he struggled, especially at the beginning when she was so fragile and small and he worried he was going to mess this beautiful girl's life up. But with the help of his friends and family, he figured things out. He thinks he has done a good job so far. 

Lately, though, he's been struggling a little. He feels guilty about that. He should have his shit together and be able to juggle all these different things, but it's been difficult. The clinic has gotten a lot busier in the last year, requiring him to spend more time there, and with Autumn going to school making sure their days run smoothly has gotten a lot harder. Before when he got called in unexpectedly, he could take her with him as he did when she was younger but now he needs to arrange for someone to pick her up from school and watch her until he gets home. He hates it. He's been asking his mom and his siblings to watch Autumn a lot lately. And it's not that he doesn't trust them with her, he absolutely does, and they adore Autumn. But he feels bad about disrupting their days and not being able to give Autumn a clear routine. He desperately needs a solution. 

After they eat their breakfast, the dog is walked and fed, and Autumn has finally chosen a pair of shoes, he grabs her Frozen backpack. He writes a quick note to go in her lunchbox, wishing her a good day, and puts the lunchbox in her bag. He almost forgets his own lunch but remembers to grab it at the last minute before they really have to go. He gets Autumn in the car, drives her to school, and drops her off. He tells her he will try to make sure he can pick her up and it kills him that he can't really make that promise. 

By the time he gets to the clinic, it's already busy. The waiting room is filled with patients and their owners and the phone keeps ringing. Luckily he and Anthony had hired another veterinarian called Hayley to help take care of more patients which had been a huge, much-needed help. It hasn't fully solved their workload, the phone still keeps ringing all day long, but it does help a lot. 

Chris sees patient after patient until it's time for his lunch break. He's tired and no closer to figuring out a solution. Luckily Anthony agrees to take his final appointment of the afternoon so Chris can at least pick up his daughter from school instead of having to call his mom for a third time this week. He decides it's time to ask for help. 

"Look, man," Anthony says, "there's no shame in asking for help. I have a babysitter I call sometimes when I need some help with the kids. There are plenty of people who hire one on a more regular basis. That would help you establish some routine for Autumn. I can give you some names and numbers of some trustworthy people. You just need someone you click with and who clicks with your little girl too," He pats Chris on his shoulder, "You will figure it out. Now go see your last few patients and then it's time to go in Daddy mode again. I'll text you those names." 

"Thanks, Anthony," Chris says and he means it. Even though the idea of trusting someone he doesn't know with his baby is terrifying, Anthony does have a good point. Maybe needing a little help isn't as shameful as he feels. 

Autumn lights up when she sees Chris is picking her up and runs towards him. He picks her up, swirls around, and hugs her tightly as she tells him all about her day. God, he loves her so much. She's the best thing to ever happen to him. 

They have spaghetti for dinner and then they play with her dolls. Too soon it's time for a bath and bed. Bathtime is something that luckily goes efficiently and he reads her three books before she finally falls asleep. He always starts out saying he will only read her one story but then she pouts and looks at him cutely and he can't help but give in. She's a great negotiator. He kisses her forehead and tucks her in. He watches her a little longer from the doorway, leaves her door open just a crack and then heads to his own bedroom. 

Dodger is curled up next to him and Chris reviews the numbers and names Anthony has sent him. After doing an initial selection he is left with three people, two women and a man, and arranges to interview them throughout the week. 

The first two interviews aren't total disasters, but they don't go great either. The first woman seems to think his main issue is not having enough women in his life despite the fact that he has his mother and his sisters and has been raising his daughter for the past 6 years. He is sure the woman is a capable babysitter given her credentials but she comes across as a little judgemental. He isn't sure he wants that influence in Autumn's life.

With the second woman, he just doesn't seem to have a click. She's also capable, definitely less judgemental than the first but there is just something about her that doesn't feel quite right. He decides to go with his gut and tells her no, too, hoping the third option will be better. Otherwise he has to go back to the drawing board. 

At the end of the week it's finally time to meet the last candidate. His name is Sebastian Stan and was one of the people that Anthony said was most highly recommended and that he had babysat Anthony's kids a few times too. His resume checks out and he sounds nice on the phone. Chris invites him to do the interview at his place, something he hadn't felt comfortable about doing with the other two. 

The man arrives and he is absolutely gorgeous. It's only the reminder that he is meeting him because he needs a babysitter for his daughter that stops Chris from blurting that out. He invites Sebastian inside, offers him something to drink, and pretty much knows he has made his decision. He has some questions he does want to ask, of course, but Sebastian gives him a good and warm feeling. He inspires trust which is exactly what Chris has been looking for. 

The only real question will be if Autumn gets along with him. When he tells Sebastian that she gets the final say, he is understanding. After all, they will be spending a lot of time together and it's important that they get along. 

"Do you have time today?" Chris asks after they finish the interview, "Because I am picking Autumn up in an hour so if you have the time to meet her, that would be great." 

"I have all the time in the world and I'd love to meet her," Sebastian smiles. 

They chat some more about Autumn. Chris can talk about her for hours and not run out of things to say. Then Dodger comes trudging in, plumps himself down at Sebastian's feet and Sebastian immediately begins to pet him, talking to him in sweet tones. Chris is sold.

Soon it's time to pick Autumn up. They don't speak much on the drive over, instead listening to the radio. Chris is nervous about his daughter's reaction and it looks like Sebastian is too. He hopes it will all work out, none of the other people have felt as right as Sebastian does. 

When Autumn spots Sebastian, after a quick explanation from Chris who he is and why he is there, she regards him carefully. 

"I have a very important question," She says, "How do you feel about astronauts?" 

"I think they are super cool," Sebastian says and tells her some facts about space. 

Chris is pretty sure Autumn is sold too, judging by the excited look on her face. He calls Sebastian that night to let him know he's hired and arranges some final things with him. Starting the next week, Sebastian will be there to help out. Chris sleeps easier that night than he has in a while. 

Sebastian shows up early on Monday morning. He’s excited to be there. He is charmed by the little family of two, three if he counts their adorable dog which he totally does. Chris is clearly a doting father and Autumn is a clever, funny, and sweet young girl. Chris lets him in and tells him he will try and have a spare key made soon. For the time being, Chris will give him his own key before he heads off to work. 

They go over the plans for the day once more and then Sebastian helps Autumn get dressed, while Chris makes them breakfast. Halfway through Autumn decides she wants her hair braided, so he and Chris switch around. Apparently, Chris is very talented at doing her hair. 

“I have sisters and I go on youtube spirals to learn new techniques,” Chris shrugs when Sebastian compliments him, “and she likes it. So it’s fun for me too.” He smiles. 

Sebastian plates up their breakfast and cuts Autumn’s up in small pieces. Chris gets started on lunch and grabs a sticky note. He writes a short message and sticks it to her lunch box. 

“My mom used to that for me, too,” Sebastian says. 

“So did mine,” Chris says, “Figured I’d keep the tradition alive and all that.” 

They exchange smiles and then Autumn asks Sebastian for more space facts, which he happily gives her. Soon it’s time to get her into his car and for Chris to get into his own. He hugs his daughter goodbye and reminds Sebastian to call if anything happens. 

“I will, Chris,” Sebastian says, “I know this is a little scary but it will be okay. Autumn and I will have fun together and it will all be fine. But if you need some reassurance throughout the day, just call me,” He says. 

“You’re right,” Chris says, “Thank you. It’s like the first day of school all over again. Pretty sure I cried more than she did.” 

“You’re doing fine. Just shows how much you care about her.” Sebastian says. 

Then they finally actually part ways. Chris drives off to the vet clinic and Sebastian and Autumn drive to her school. On the way there she talks about her teacher and her friends who she is excited to see because it’s been two whole days since she last saw them. Sebastian smiles and listens attentively. 

When they arrive Autumn grabs her backpack, a bright blue thing with princesses. She puts it on, looking proud of herself, and grabs Sebastian’s hand. 

“Now you have to walk me to my class,” She says. 

“Of course,” Sebastian says, “show me the way?” 

Autumn nods and begins to walk, Sebastian follows. 

Once they arrive at her classroom, Autumn runs off to greet her friends and Sebastian stops to talk with the teacher. It’s always a good idea to introduce himself, even though Chris had already informed the school Sebastian will be bringing Autumn and picking her up on most days now. 

“I am Sebastian Stan, Autumn’s new babysitter,” He says and shakes the teacher’s hand. 

“Anna Stevens, Autumn’s teacher for the year. Her father mentioned you,” Anna says, “but it’s good to have a face to go with the name. I am sure you know all about when to pick her up?” She checks. 

“Yes, Chris wrote it all down for me,” Sebastian says. 

Anna nods and then she has to talk to the caregiver of one of the other kids, so Sebastian quickly says goodbye to Autumn, assures her he will pick her up on time and then he's on his way. 

He has quite a bit of time to kill before he has to pick her up again so he decides to run some errands, go grocery shopping and then hopefully get some writing done. Technically grocery shopping wasn’t part of his tasks, but he likes it and he had seen how empty Chris’s fridge was that morning. Getting a few things certainly wouldn’t hurt. 

Chris is an anxious, jittery mess all day. Theoretically, he knows everything is fine. He wouldn’t have hired Sebastian if he didn’t think he could trust him. But the change in routine is unsettling and the fact that he has to trust someone else with his baby is too. Around lunchtime, he decides to take Sebastian up on his offer to call him. Just to set his mind at ease. 

“I’m sorry, I’m being super overbearing and helicopter parent-y, aren’t I?” Chris says, “I just… you know what time to pick her up and everything, right? And she can have one snack. She’ll try to get more and those puppy eyes are tempting. But just the one.” 

“It’s okay, Chris,” Sebastian says, “I told you to call if you felt the need, didn’t I? And I pick her up at 3 pm. She gets one snack, then we do some reading and see if she got any assignments. Then she can play or watch cartoons until dinner. You’ll be home at 6 pm.” 

“Right. Perfect,” Chris says, toying with his lunch, “great. It’s not that I think you can’t do this, you are great and this is your job. So of course you can. But it’s just. New. Scary.” 

“I know,” Sebastian says, “It’s the first time you asked someone new to look after your daughter. Of course, it’s scary. I’d be more worried if you weren’t worried. But it will be okay, I promise.” 

“Alright, thank you,” Chris says. 

They say their goodbyes. Chris quickly eats his lunch. Though he still feels a little anxious, he is feeling better after talking with Sebastian. He really was the best choice for the job. 

Sebastian manages to write a little before it’s time to pick up Autumn. The groceries are put away and he hopes Chris will appreciate them. Autumn certainly seems excited to see him when he arrives at her school. She runs up to him, gives him a high-five, and then hands him her backpack. Sebastian flings it around his shoulder and takes Autumn to his car. 

At first, she’s still filled with excitement about her day, but she slowly becomes a little subdued. 

“I miss daddy,” she says softly, “when will he be home?” 

Sebastian’s heart breaks at her sad face. And he gets it. She might like him, but he’s not her dad. And this is all new to her. Before whenever her dad couldn’t be around, she was watched by her family members and friends of her dad. People she has known all her life. Sebastian is new to her. Of course she wants her dad. It kills him to have to tell her she will have to wait. 

“He’ll be home at 6 pm, right around dinner,” Sebastian says, crouching down in front of her, “and until then I will be here for you. Now I know I can never compare to your daddy because daddies are superheroes. But I hope we can have fun together. Would you like that?” 

Autumn nods, “Okay,” she says, “Can we draw a picture for daddy?” She asks. 

“Of course. We will make him the best one,” Sebastian smiles. 

Once they get to the Evans’ home, he makes Autumn a snack. Then they put away her backpack in its designated spot and she shows him her bedroom, Dodger has followed them and keeps an eye on Sebastian. He likes the protectiveness of the dog towards his little human. While they are in Autumn’s room they read a book and as promised draw a picture for Chris. He texts Chris a few updates along the way, which he hopes Chris likes. 

Around 5.30 Sebastian gets started on dinner. Something simple, because for all his skills, cooking is not his most high-rated. But he does a good enough job, especially when it comes to the kind of dinner kids like. Autumn is sitting on a chair and playing with a doll. He talks to her, makes sure she feels involved and seen. She certainly seems happy again and Sebastian is glad about that. 

The doorbell rings and Sebastian turns down the heat and makes his way to the front door. It’s probably Chris, considering Sebastian still has his key. Autumn and Dodger follow him excitedly. 

He opens the door and is face with a smiling, if slightly tired-looking Chris. Autumn wraps her arms around him and Dodger jumps on him, too. Chris wraps his arms around his family and it’s one of the sweetest things Sebastian has ever seen. He’s been here for a day, only met them recently, but he adores them and he can tell how much they care about each other. It’s magical. 

Chris is glad to be home. He is excited to see how his little girl is holding up but also glad to be done with the day. It was long and exhausting and he can’t believe it’s only Monday. He hopes the rest of the week will be easier, now that he’s had a day of practice with actually having a proper babysitter. 

He hugs Autumn and Dodger tightly when he gets home and smiles at Sebastian. He wonders if this is what coming home to someone feels like. Then he scolds himself. Sebastian is the babysitter. He’s here because Chris hired him to look after his kid. Sure, he’s exactly Chris’s type when it comes to looks and he’s nice. But Chris doesn’t actually know him and he shouldn’t be entertaining these thoughts. Sebastian is here for Autumn, not Chris. 

“Did you have a good time?” He asks instead. 

Autumn nods, “I missed you a little bit but then Sebastian helped me draw you something so it was all good,” She says. 

“I missed you too, sweetheart, but I am glad you and Sebastian had a good time,” Chris smiles and presses a kiss to her forehead. 

“I’m gonna go show you my drawing,” She says and runs off. 

Chris looks at her fondly for a moment before he and Sebastian make their way into the kitchen. 

“Smells good in here,” Chris says.

“I got started on dinner,” Sebastian ducks his head and smiles shyly, “It’s just spaghetti with tomato sauce so it’s not much, but it tends to be a hit with kids.” 

“If it tastes as good as it smells, I can understand why,” Chris says, “did you have a good day?” 

“It was good, Autumn’s a gem,” Sebastian smiles. 

They small talk a little, mainly about Autumn and Dodger. Two of Chris’s favorite subjects. Then Autumn comes running into the kitchen and shows him the picture she drew him. It’s a work of art in the way only kids drawings can be. The innocence and love just shine through and it’s a masterpiece in Chris’s eyes. 

He praises Autumn, gives her a big hug, and tells her he will hang it in his office at the clinic tomorrow. He has an entire wall dedicated to the things his daughter creates. It makes the space feel homely and welcoming, instead of just a place to catch up on administrative work. 

They eat together, Autumn insists Sebastian needs to eat too, and then it’s time for him to leave. He and Autumn watch cartoons and she tells him more about everything she did with Sebastian and then it’s time to put her to bed. He reads her stories, he tucks her in, and kisses her forehead. 

“Sleep well baby girl,” Chris says softly.

“Sleep well daddy,” Autumn replies with a sleepy voice. 

Her eyes are already closed and he knows she is seconds away from falling asleep. He stays to watch her a little longer and thinks about how lucky he is to be her dad. Maybe he wouldn’t do everything perfectly, but he’s sure as hell going to try to. And after today he is certain that hiring Sebastian was the perfect choice. 

Over the weeks they settle into their new routine. Sebastian comes over before breakfast. He helps Autumn get ready for school, while Chris makes them all breakfast. Then they go their separate ways. Sebastian will try to get some of his creative work done, he does little things around the house for Chris sometimes or walks and plays with Dodger. Then he picks Autumn up from school and they will spend time together until Chris comes home from work. They work on school projects the rare times she has any, they do some reading (something which Chris finds important and Sebastian agrees with him on that), and then it’s time to play or watch cartoons. Sometimes Sebastian stays for dinner and sometimes he doesn’t. He loves the days when he does. 

He and Autumn have grown close. She’s one of the sweetest kids he’s babysat, though now that she’s gotten used to him she does sometimes try to push the boundaries a little. It’s understandable and a sign that she trusts him. Sometimes she just needs those boundaries reaffirmed and by being clear about what’s right and what’s not, she is quick to understand and behave nicely again. The girl is flourishing and it makes Sebastian proud, even though he is only responsible for the teeny-tiniest part.

Sometimes Chris gets home a little early when they have a slow day or his coworkers take pity on him. He does it for them too, of course, taking shifts or patients when needed. But on the days he gets home early, Sebastian sees him watching him and Autumn with a fond smile on his face. Sebastian totally gets it, he would smile like that too if he had the cutest kid in the world. 

Chris loves the days when he gets to come home a little early. Sebastian is so sweet with Autumn and it’s clear his daughter adores her babysitter. He’s got dozens of pictures of her and Sebastian on his phone, some of which he took and some of which Sebastian texts her. Actually seeing them play together, and the way Sebastian is supportive of all her interests is incredible. Autumn’s most recent ambition is to become a princess in space and have tea parties on the moon with Dodger. Sebastian never tells her anything is impossible, just tells her the endless facts he knows about space (he’s like a walking encyclopedia when it comes to that, something which Chris is very impressed by), wears a little crown on top of his head when Autumn demands it and on one occasion helped her make a dress and a backdrop for her pretend tea parties. 

It’s the weekend which means no Sebastian but Chris and Autumn are spending time at his mother’s house. Autumn is using Scott to climb on while Chris is sitting with his mom and talking about what he’s been up to lately. 

“So, Autumn says she likes the babysitter. How do you feel about him?” His mom asks. 

“He’s a nice guy, absolutely great with Autumn. He’s so good to her. Sends me pictures sometimes, I have a bunch on my phone,” Chris smiles and takes out his phone to show some pictures to his mom. 

He has a folder on his phone dedicated to the pictures. Because Autumn is his kid, clearly. He doesn’t think about it too much and focuses on his mother cooing at the pictures. 

“Well, of course, I have the cutest grandkid in the world,” His mom grins, “but he’s a cutie too.” 

Chris’s cheeks turn bright red. His family teases him about having a crush on the babysitter when Autumn is off to play on her own for a bit. Chris denies it. Sure, Sebastian is really pretty but he doesn’t know him that well, not personally. Chris just really appreciates everything Sebastian does for Autumn. That’s it. Clearly. 

After Sebastian has been with them for a few months, Chris is having a disaster of a morning. His alarm clock didn’t go off which means he and Autumn are running late and are barely out of bed when Sebastian lets himself in. 

“Breathe, Chris,” Sebastian says gently, “I’ll take care of Autumn and food, you go and get dressed, okay.” 

Chris nods and listens to Sebastian’s advice to breathe. He’s still rushing around and stressed, but Sebastian stepping in and making sure Autumn arrives at school on time is a huge help. 

When he arrives at work, he feels unsettled. Not saying a proper goodbye to Autumn and Sebastian was weird. They had to leave before Chris was ready. He curses when he realizes he has also forgotten to bring lunch. He decides to deal with that problem later and decides to focus on his patients first. 

When Sebastian gets back from dropping off Autumn at school, he notices Chris has forgotten the lunch he packed for him. Well, he can’t let it go to waste and let Chris go hungry, so it’s just best if he drives to the clinic and brings it to Chris. 

He’s greeted by an amused Anthony when he arrives at the clinic. He and Anthony met when Sebastian babysat his kids a few times and though it’s been a while, they still talk occasionally. 

“You never brought me lunch,” Anthony grins. 

“You never forgot your lunch,” Sebastian blushes. 

Chris steps out of his office, spots Sebastian and gives him a worried look. 

“Is everything okay?” He asks quickly. 

“Yes,” Sebastian says, “Just bringing you your lunch.” 

“Ah thank you, you are a life-saver,” Chris smiles brightly. 

For a moment it looks like Chris is going to hug him, but then he stops himself. Sebastian tries not to feel disappointed. Next to him, Anthony is laughing and shaking his head. 

The rest of the day is pretty average but Sebastian does dream of Chris’s smile that night. He knows it’s silly, Chris is his employer, they have never talked about anything other than safe, simple topics and he could have anyone in the world (despite the fact that no one has caught his eye yet as far as Sebastian knows). There is no way he will ever even consider Sebastian. 

“So I have a question,” Chris says one day in the middle of spring, “And you can totally say no. Which is why I am asking you first instead of unleashing my daughter on you. But she wants to ask you to come to her birthday party?” 

Sebastian smiles widely, “Of course. Is it on the day itself or on another day?” He asks, “Her birthday is on the 7th, right?” 

“Yes, but we are celebrating on the 9th. It’s on a Saturday,” Chris says, “She’s going to be so excited to see you there. A few of her friends will be there and some friends and family. Nothing big but it will be fun.” 

“I look forward to it,” Sebastian says sincerely. 

Autumn’s birthday party is on a nice, sunny day so they can celebrate in the backyard. Chris has set up food and some games with his mother’s help and Autumn is bouncing up and down excitedly around the house. 

Sebastian is one of the first people to arrive and Autumn greets him with a loud shout of “SEBASTIAN!” runs up to him and hugs him tightly. 

He picks her up, twirls her around, and she giggles. 

"How's my favorite girl in the world?" Sebastian asks. 

"It's my birthday! The second one this week!" Autumn says excitedly. 

"Happy birthday, space princess," Sebastian smiles, "I have a little gift for you, would you like to get it now?" 

"Of course!" Autumn says. 

Chris gives her a look so she adds a quick thank you. His mother is watching it all with an amused look on her face. 

Sebastian hands Autumn a package and she unwraps it carefully. Then she wraps her arms around him again and thanks him. 

"Look what Sebastian got me, daddy!" She squeals, holding up her gift, "It's a space book!" 

She starts jumping up and down, and shows the book to her grandmother too. 

"Thank you," Chris smiles at Sebastian, "you've made her very happy." 

The rest of the day is a huge success. His parents have gifted his daughter with a trip to Disney World which means a lot more squeals. Autumn plays with her friends and cousins. Sebastian fits in perfectly among all of Chris's friends and family, the food is great and Chris watches it all with pride and happiness. 

Then the day ends, everyone has gone home again and he is putting Autumn to bed. She's sleepy, but smiling contentedly. 

"Can Sebastian come with us to Disney World daddy?" She asks, "I think he will like it." 

"We will have to ask Sebastian. He might be busy sweetheart," Chris says, or he might not be up for it, he thinks. 

"Can we ask him on Monday?" Autumn asks. 

"How about I call him tomorrow?" He says. 

"Yes!" Autumn smiles. 

"Alright," He says softly, "now it's time for bed young lady," He kisses her forehead, "the sooner you sleep the sooner tomorrow will come." 

"Goodnight, daddy." 

"Goodnight, sweetheart." 

Chris decides to call Sebastian while Autumn is not in the room. He doesn't want to break her heart in case Sebastian says no and he doesn't want Sebastian to feel pressured because Autumn is listening in. He sets her down in front of the tv and goes into the kitchen. 

He unlocks his phone, finds Sebastian's number, and calls. 

"Hey Chris," Sebastian says sounding a little breathless, "Is everything okay?" 

"Everything's fine. Is now a good time?" Chris asks. 

Because of course it's Sunday and maybe Sebastian is busy and he doesn't want Chris to call and- 

"Sure. I'm just working out but I can take a break, in fact I'd like to," Sebastian replies before Chris can spiral further.

"Okay, good good," He says, "so I had a question and you can say no. Obviously. But Autumn was wondering if you wanted to come to Disney World with us. I will pay of course. And drive. But yes. Would you like to come to Disney World with us?" 

"Are you sure you want to be stuck spending whole days with me?" Sebastian asks. 

"I am sure," Chris says, "It will be nice, right? I mean it's Disney World. And it will make Autumn happy and if she's happy then I am happy." 

"Okay, I'll come to Disney World with you. Just send me the details of the when and everything. Do you think my boss will give me time off work?" Sebastian says. 

"I think he just might," Chris laughs. 

A few weeks later Disney Time has finally arrived as Autumn has been calling it. She's a little ball of excitement the minute she wakes up. Chris gets her ready, grabs breakfast for them and Sebastian to eat in the car as well as snacks to last them the entire drive and then some. He had already put their bags in the trunk before he woke Autumn up and he dropped Dodger off at his mom’s last night so all that's left to do is pick up Sebastian. 

Chris drives to Sebastian’s address. He lives on the other side of town in a pleasant neighborhood. Once they have arrived at Sebastian’s apartment, he takes Autumn out of the car with him. He lifts her up in front of Sebastian’s door so she can ring the doorbell, something that excites her almost as much as the trip ahead of them. 

Sebastian picks her up from his arms because Autumn wants to hug him so Chris picks up Sebastian’s bag. Sebastian puts Autumn in her car seat and then sits down next to Chris. He puts on her favorite playlist with Disney songs and songs from the cartoons she likes. Autumn sings along excitedly. He and Sebastian don’t say much to each other, but occasionally sing along with Autumn. 

After about an hour or so they stop for a bit and have breakfast. Autumn had a small snack earlier on but she was feeling hungry again and Sebastian said he could eat too. Sebastian has brought a thermos flask of coffee for himself and one with tea for Chris. Meanwhile Autumn is happily drinking from a juicebox. 

They finish up breakfast, get back on the road and an hour or two later Autumn is fast asleep. She makes these cute little snoring sounds and Chris and Sebastian exchange a fond smile. 

“Maybe we can get to know each other a little bit?” Sebastian suggests after a while of sitting in silence, “I mean, you don’t have to but it’s a long way to Florida and it might get boring to only do small talk.” 

“Sure,” Chris smiles, “I’d like that. I mean you already know the basics about me. Being Autumn’s dad and being a veterinarian takes up most of my time but I love it.” 

“Why did you choose to adopt?” Sebastian asks, “I mean being a single parent is a big deal, and not something everyone chooses, but you did.” 

“I always just knew I wanted to be a dad. And then I had almost everything in order. I bought a house, I got a good job and I was just waiting and waiting for the right partner to come along. At some point, I decided that I didn’t want to keep waiting. I knew I wanted a family and I knew I could take care of a child and love them unconditionally. Figured I could help a child who needed that love. The day I heard I could adopt Autumn was the happiest day of my life. She was so tiny but so sweet and I loved her immediately,” Chris smiles, “and I made the right choice because I still haven’t found someone to date, but I have the best daughter in the world. I know everyone says their child is the best but she is.” 

“I might be a little bit biased here,” Sebastian says, “but she really is the best. And you are the best dad she could wish for. Not every family I have babysat for loves their children as much as you do. So what else do you like?” He asks. 

“I like trees. My mom will tell you I have Autumn pictures and then I have autumn pictures,” Chris says. 

Sebastian giggles, “I love that,” He says, “What else do you like?” 

“Hiking, camping, theatre, and space,” Chris says. 

“So you are saying I can entertain you with theatre and space facts, too?” Sebastian grins. 

“Definitely,” Chris says, “Now, tell me more about you.” 

“Well, I was born in Romania,” Sebastian starts. 

He answers all of Chris’s questions, too, and tells him about his dream to publish the book he has been working on for the part year. Now that they have properly started talking, it’s like they cannot stop. At some point, they switch around and Sebastian drives for a while All too soon it’s time for their overnight stop. They park the car at the hotel where Chris has reserved two rooms. Sebastian goes to his own room, while Chris and Autumn go to theirs. It’s weird not being next to him after talking with him for hours. But they have agreed to have dinner together and he is looking forward to that. So is Autumn, despite being a little tired from all the excitement. 

Sebastian is glad he decided to get to know Chris better. It turns out they have a lot of common interests. He already knew Chris was a good dad but now he is also 100% convinced that he is a good man. He’s clever and thoughtful and so much fun to be around. Sebastian can’t help but smile when he thinks of him. 

Not being around him after being close to him for hours is a little unsettling. Normally Sebastian would be glad for the break, grateful for having a moment to breathe and settle down but now it just feels empty. Turns out both Evanses have a way of worming their way into your heart. Mere hours after getting to know Chris properly, he doesn't want to imagine a life without him. 

He meets the two of them for dinner. Autumn informs him with a great deal of joy that she is having breakfast for dinner. The hotel restaurant has a good selection of food and the evening is filled with happiness and pleasant conversations. He never wants this to end. He tries to avoid thinking about what will happen once Chris doesn’t need him to look after Autumn anymore. It hurts too much. He doesn’t understand. He has never gotten this attached to any of the families he has worked for in all the years he has done this. But he has to admit, Autumn and Chris are pretty damn special. 

After they put Autumn to bed, because now that they are both here she wants double the hugs, kisses, and stories, they sit and talk in Chris’s room a little while longer. The next morning when they get in the car, they pick up right where they left off. There are more songs, snacks, and smiles all the way to Disney World. By the time they arrive it's like they have always been this close. 

Autumn lets out a gasp once they arrive and begins to cry the moment they get out of the car, “It’s Disney, daddy,” She says. 

“I know baby girl,” Chris says, rubbing her back to soothe her, “are you excited?” 

“Yes,” She nods wildly, “Do you see, Sebastian?” She says, her voice filled with wonder.

“I see. It’s very special,” He smiles at her and ruffles her hair, “We’re going to have a lot of fun.” 

It’s their first full day at Disney and everyone is excited. Last night Sebastian and Chris made a plan to determine what attractions they would take Autumn too and what other aspects of the park they want to see. There’s a lot and they might not get to all of it, but they definitely want to try. 

Chris snaps hundreds of photos, Autumn wants to ride the Mad Tea Party a dozen times and whenever her legs are tired, Sebastian picks her up and carries her on his shoulders. They end up watching the princess parade like that. Autumn points out all her favorite princesses and Chris takes even more pictures. 

Once the parade has ended a woman walks up to them and compliments them on being a cute couple and talks about how nice it is to see dads spending time with their kid. Chris and Sebastian both turn bright red, while Autumn thanks the woman with a big smile. She’s on her way again before Chris has time to properly process what just happened. 

He thinks it might be a one-time thing but through their stay at Disney, several people make the same compliment. How Chris wishes it was true. At least he and Sebastian are friends now. He considers Sebastian to be his, at least, after everything they’ve shared on this little holiday. He hopes Sebastian feels the same. Maybe Sebastian is that special someone Chris didn't think he would ever find. 

The trip to Disney has brought a change to the routine. Yes, Sebastian is still Autumn’s babysitter, but Sebastian now also hangs out with them while he’s not working. They are so much closer now. He stays with them after dinner at least twice a week and hangs out with them on the weekends whenever he can. 

Autumn has a day off from school, but Chris still has to work so Sebastian is taking her to a museum. Chris packs them both lunch. He sends them off on their way, kisses Autumn’s forehead before they do, and gives Sebastian a hug. He is kind of jealous that he can’t join them, but the animals need him and he has to adult. Set a good example for his daughter and all that fun stuff. 

Around noon he gets a message from Sebastian. He has attached a picture of him and Autumn. Sebastian is pouting but Autumn is smiling. 

_ I’m jealous,  _ the text reads,  _ I didn’t get a cute note with my lunch :( _

Chris lets out a laugh and texts Sebastian back.  _ You’ll get one next time. Better? _

_ Much better,  _ the reply reads. It comes with another photo, this time Sebastian and Autumn are both smiling. 

Sebastian took Autumn to a space museum. Because of course the future princess of space, needs to learn all about her future kingdom. He takes her around the exhibits, some of which make her clap with excitement and others have her asking a lot of questions. On the way out, they head into the gift shop. Sebastian buys Autumn a coloring book that caught her eye and a cute pencil case. He buys Chris a NASA cap. He’s pretty sure Chris has a few already, but he thinks he will appreciate it nonetheless. Once he and Autumn are outside they have the lunch Chris gave them and he starts texting Chris, trying to ignore the way it makes his heart flutter. 

Then he takes Autumn to a playground so she can burn off some of her excess energy. He asks Chris if it’s okay if they drop by the clinic and once he says yes, Sebastian drives them there. 

Autumn is beyond thrilled to be at her dad’s workplace. She rambles about all the animals her dad helps and how cute they are. She holds Sebastian’s hand tightly and announces them loudly at the front desk. Anthony and Hayley are both sitting there, grinning at them. They chat until Chris is finished with his latest appointment. They watch as he says goodbye and then greet him. 

“Come on daddy,” Autumn tugs at Chris’s hand, “we have to show Sebastian your office because he needs to see my art.” 

“Lead the way,” Chris says. 

She runs ahead of them. Chris shrugs as if to say, what can you do? What indeed. He and Sebastian follow Autumn. She proudly shows off all the things she has drawn over the years. 

“You’ve got a real Picasso on your hands,” Sebastian says to Chris. 

“What’s a Picasso?” Autumn frowns. 

“Picasso is an artist. He made lots of pictures that a lot of people think are pretty,” Sebastian says. 

“Oh that’s good then,” Autumn smiles, “I think I will be Picasso and a space princess,” She says, “Because drawing pictures is nice.” 

“It is,” Chris says, “and you can do anything you set your heart to.” 

With the support of Chris, she definitely will, Sebastian thinks. He’s so proud of this adorable girl and all her antics. 

They have takeout together that night and Chris invites him to come help build a treehouse on Saturday. It truly sounds like the ideal Saturday to Sebastian. Any Saturday he spends with his two favorite people is. 

Chris is over at his mom’s house. He promised her he would show her the pictures of the disney trip once they came back and they’ve finally made time to do so. He finally realizes just how many pictures of Sebastian there are. 

“Hits you all at once, doesn’t it?” His mother says sweetly. 

It does. There is no denying how much Sebastian means to him and Autumn now. How empty their lives will be once he leaves. And Chris doesn’t know when that day will come but he knows there will be a time when Autumn doesn’t need a babysitter anymore. Sure, they can keep in touch, but it won’t be the same as what they have now. Chris hates it. 

It’s treehouse day. Sebastian arrived early and Chris got all of the wood ready last night. Right now they are sitting in the garden, Autumn and Dodger are watching from a safe distance. Chris is laying out his tools and occasionally sighing because it’s so warm. Sebastian throws a bottle of water his way and Chris gulps it down eagerly. 

Then he takes off his shirt. Sebastian tries not to look, but it’s tempting. 

“It’s too hot,” Chris says. 

Too hot indeed, Sebastian thinks. 

Chris knows Sebastian is a little distracted. He is helping, assembling pieces of wood and handing things to Chris. But he catches Sebastian sneaking glances at him. Suddenly Sebastian misses a nail and lands his hammer on his thumb. Chris shoots him a worried look and Sebastian makes a face. Chris knows that face. He’s made it himself on many occasions. It’s the I’m-trying-not-to-swear-because-I-want-to-set-a-good-example-for-this-kid-but-damn-would-I-like-to face. 

“Are you okay?” He asks. 

Sebastian nods. Autumn, however, has more to say on the matter.

“You have to kiss it better daddy,” She puts her hands on her hips. 

“Well,” Chris grins, “you heard the lady.” 

“Yeah,” Sebastian says absentmindedly. 

Chris lifts Sebastian’s hand to his mouth and presses a quick kiss to his thumb. 

“There, all better,” He says, “Did I do a good enough job, sweetheart?” He turns to Autumn. 

She confirms that he has. Chris smiles at her and then catches Sebastian’s bright red face. He looks cute, Chris thinks. 

Once he has convinced Sebastian there is nothing to be embarrassed about, they continue building the treehouse. It turns out great. Autumn absolutely loves it and it definitely fulfils a few of Chris’s childhood dreams too. 

It’s the start of Autumn’s summer break. Chris knows he won’t be able to take off every day of her break. Some days he will take her with him, because he wants Sebastian to be able to take a break too. But Sebastian has also agreed to take Autumn on some more day trips and do fun activities with her. Chris is immensely grateful for that, because although Autumn likes animals and likes being at the clinic, her attention span is only so long. Plus sometimes they have to operate on the animals and he doesn’t want her around for that. 

It’s one of Sebastian’s days to look after Autumn. He gets the point Chris made about him needing and deserving breaks, but he honestly wouldn’t mind looking after Autumn every single day. It hardly feels like work most times. 

Chris will be home later than usual today as Hayley had some things she needed to take care of and Anthony’s kids are also on their summer break. Sebastian will miss having dinner with him but he and Autumn have a day of fun planned, so it will keep them plenty busy. First they are going to the playground, then they are having lunch in the treehouse and after that they are going to make some art or any other reasonable activity that Autumn wants to do. It will likely be art because Autumn is set on becoming a space princess/artist and Sebastian wants to encourage her. 

Chris has made them lunch to bring to the treehouse and this time Sebastian’s comes with a note, too. 

There is a small doodle of a turtle and it reads,  _ You are turtley awesome, love Chris.  _ He knows the love doesn’t mean anything, knows Chris probably put it there automatically after writing Autumn’s note which he always signs with a  _ love dad _ but Sebastian is still going to cherish this. He puts the note in his bag once they are back inside and sends Chris a quick thank you for his note. 

All the lights are off when Chris gets home and when he calls out Autumn and Sebastian’s names, no one reacts. Not even Dodger, which is strange. Chris’s heart starts beating uncontrollably and his hands shake with panic. He looks around, rushes to Autumn’s room and lets out a sigh of relief when he notices they are all squished together on Autumn’s bed and sleeping. 

Chris snaps a quick picture. Dodger opens his eyes, then closes them again and shifts his head onto Autumn’s legs. A book is opened on Sebastian’s chest, threatening to fall on the ground. Chris carefully picks it up but the movement seems to wake Sebastian, slightly at least. 

“Sorry,” He mumbles sleepily, “should go home.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Chris says, “Just take the guest room.” 

“Good idea,” Sebastian mutters but his eyes close again. 

Chris smiles at them fondly. He decides to just pick Sebastian up. He curls into Chris’s chest and is quite clearly fast asleep again. He carries Sebastian to the guest room and puts him in bed. He tucks the blanket around Sebastian and after hesitating for a moment presses a quick, gentle kiss to Sebastian’s forehead. 

“Thank you,” Sebastian’s voice is so soft, Chris barely hears it. He doesn’t even know if Sebastian is awake or dreaming. But decides to reply anyway. 

“Sleep well, Sebastian.” 

Sebastian is a bit disoriented when he wakes up. He knows this is not where he fell asleep last night and not his own bed either. Then he vaguely recalls Chris carrying him to bed and kissing his forehead. At breakfast Chris doesn’t mention it at all, just says he didn’t want Sebastian to drive home when he was so exhausted, so perhaps it was just a dream. He wishes it were real though. 

Chris has a day off so technically Sebastian can just go home, get changed and do nothing all day. But instead, he borrows Chris’s clothes and sticks around until dinner. They play with Autumn all day and it’s perfect. Days like these make him wish summer will never end. 

Every summer comes to an end though and after many more trips, notes, and great days Autumn is back to school. She likes her new teacher and she is happy to see all her friends again. They settle back into their routine with ease and Sebastian spends a ridiculous amount of time with her, Chris and Dodger. 

The weather gets colder and Autumn gets her first bad cold of the season. Sebastian has been texting with a worried Chris all morning and eventually decides to just get in his car. He buys them some soup and drives over to their house. He lets himself inside. 

Autumn is fast asleep in Chris’s bed and Chris is looking over her. His shoulders are hunched and his face is lined with worry. He barely notices Sebastian come in. Sebastian wraps his arms around him into a tight hug. 

“Did you call your family doctor?” Sebastian asks. 

Chris nods, “Said she’ll be fine. To call if her fever gets higher.” He says. 

“I think she will be fine too,” Sebastian says, rubbing Chris’s shoulder gently, “but I know you are worried. And that’s okay. She’s your baby. So you just stay here and I will heat up some soup for you,” He says. 

When he looks at Chris, Chris is tearing up. 

“Thank you,” He croaks out. 

When Sebastian steps back into the room, Autumn has woken up again. She looks, and probably feels, miserable. He convinces her to have a few spoons of soup and then she quickly falls asleep again. He coaxes Chris into eating too and sits down on the bed with them. Autumn is lying between the two of them, snoring a little. 

They sit with her all day, only Sebastian occasionally gets up to make them food and take care of Dodger. Dodger is almost as reluctant to leave behind his little girl as Chris and Sebastian are. He and Chris talk together, though not about anything too profound, whenever she sleeps and they soothe her when she is awake. Sometime after dinner, Sebastian manages to convince Chris to take a quick shower to freshen up. 

“I’ll look after her, I promise,” Sebastian says. 

“I trust you,” Chris says with a tired smile. 

After his shower, Chris has changed into sweatpants and gets back on the bed with Sebastian and Autumn. Autumn has shifted in her sleep and has plastered herself against Sebastian’s chest. He and Chris chat some more but both quickly fall asleep. 

It takes two more days for Autumn to get better. Sebastian barely leaves their sides and Chris is so grateful for his presence. He’s pretty sure he would have lost himself to his anxiety if Sebastian hadn’t shown up. It once again confirms his feelings for Sebastian. And he knows it’s time to take a chance. 

Autumn is feeling well enough to play in her room, which she has missed doing the last few days and he and Sebastian are still in his bedroom. Something has shifted, Chris thinks. Maybe it’s the fact that this is not their usual space, or the fact that they’ve spent days looking after his kid together and have literally slept next to each other. But that little spark that has been there for a while is a full on flame now. His feelings for Sebastian burn within him. There is no choice but to act. 

“Seb,” Chris says, “please tell me to fuck off if I got this wrong but,” He swallows, “I just gotta say it. I really like you. I have for a while now. Can I kiss you?” 

“Fuck yes,” Sebastian says, “I really like you too.” 

Sebastian wraps his arms around Chris’s neck, Chris wraps his around Sebastian’s waist and presses their lips together. 

It’s fucking great. It’s the best first kiss Chris has had with anyone and he thinks it’s because he has never cared about anyone he has been kissing this much. 

They don’t immediately tell Autumn. Not that they are expecting this to blow up in their faces, but just in case. Sebastian gets it. He knows Autumn is the most important thing in the world and her well-being comes first to him too. They sneak kisses and hold hands whenever she’s not in the room together and spend even more time together. 

They might not have gone one a proper first date yet but this is so much better. Chris treats him like he is part of the family and nothing can ever compare to that. 

After a few months of dating and sharing kisses in secret, they decide that they are both definitely here to stay and that it’s the right time to tell Autumn. 

They opt to do it while they are having dinner together. They wait until Autumn is finished eating and then Chris starts. 

"Sebastian and I would like to tell you something, sweetheart," Chris says, "you know how adults sometimes have a special person who they want to kiss and spend a lot of time with? And have sleepovers?"

Autumn nods, "Yes, like how the other kids in my class have mommies and daddies or two mommies and two daddies because they want to get married," She says. 

"Exactly," Chris says, "or how Uncle Scott got a new boyfriend? Well, daddy likes Sebastian that way."

Autumn smiles and turns to Sebastian, "And do you like daddy too?" She asks.

"I like your daddy a lot," Sebastian says, "is that okay with you?" 

She nods, "That means you have to stay forever," She smiles and jumps up from her seat to give Sebastian a hug, "I'm going to tell Dodger now," She says and runs off. 

Chris takes Sebastian's hand in his and squeezes it. Then leans over to kiss his cheek. 

They do the dishes together, then watch a movie with Autumn. They tuck her in together too. Sebastian spends the night. It's not the first time he has done so since they started dating but it is the first time since they got together that they get to share Chris's bed. 

Not too long after that it's time for a serious conversation. Now that they are dating and have been for a little while, both of them are growing increasingly uncomfortable with the fact that Chris is still paying Sebastian. Things get emotional and very heated. For the first time in ages, Sebastian spends the night at his own apartment so they can both cool down. It's clear they are misunderstanding each other and continuing the conversation now isn't helping. His apartment feels so cold and empty, though, and all he can think about is how much he misses Chris and Autumn and Dodger. 

The next morning Sebastian comes over extra early. Autumn is still fast asleep, but Chris is wide awake. He didn't sleep much and neither did Sebastian. Both of them apologise. They hug each other tightly. When they separate Chris leans against the counter and Sebastian is standing in front of him. Then it's time to talk about things and hear each other out. Listen. 

"I just don't want you to feel like I don't value your time or your work by not paying you. But I also don't want to make things weird for you about when you are meant to be on the clock or not," Chris says seriously. 

"I don't think you don't value me, Chris, at all," Sebastian says, "and I know you've probably thought this over so often it's driving you a little crazy, but it's weirder for me to look after my boyfriend's kid and still get paid for it," He says, "Being here doesn't feel like a job, neither does caring for Autumn and I think it's time we make that official." He reaches out and touches Chris's hand. 

"I agree. But then you'll be without a job," Chris says, "do you? What are you? Do you have a plan?" 

"I don't think I am going to be a babysitter anymore," Sebastian says, "I can't imagine looking after a kid who's not Autumn at this point. And if you'll have me, I'd like to keep looking after Autumn. And I have some money saved up so that's fine. But do you remember that book I told you about? I got an agent and she says there is a lot of interest in it. So that, maybe I can do that. More of that." 

"Jesus, Sebastian, of course you can keep looking after Autumn. For as long as you want to. We'll have you," Chris says, "and I am so proud of you. That's incredible. You are incredible," He kisses Sebastian. 

Sebastian leans into the kiss. Savors the way Chris's lips feel on his mouth. The way their bodies are pressed closely together. It's heaven and he never wants to leave. 

"That was our first fight, wasn't it?" Chris asks after they've finished their previous conversation, "Last night?" 

They are cuddled together on the couch. It's still ridiculously early and Autumn won't be up for a bit yet. He likes that he and Sebastian get to share these sweet moments together, like the sun slowly rising and illuminating the world. 

"It was," Sebastian says, "but we made it through that. And I think we are better for it," He smiles and leans up to press a kiss to Chris's cheek. 

"We did," Chris says proudly. 

They sit there together for a while until Sebastian shifts. 

"Shall we go wake up our girl?" He asks. 

Our girl. Chris likes the sound of that a lot. More than he can express in that moment. 

Aside from the occasional hiccup along the way, things go swimmingly. Chris has met Sebastian's mom and they have visited her a few times now, Sebastian has a standing invitation to any Evans family event, Lisa and Chris's siblings watch Autumn from time to time so he and Chris can go on dates, they've moved in together and Autumn absolutely adores them both. 

There is one special night where she asks Sebastian to be her other father. Sebastian and Chris have been dating for a little over a year and Autumn asks without any prompting from either of them. 

"Can Sebastian be my daddy too, daddy?" She asks.

She's sitting between him and Sebastian on the couch. A movie is playing in the background, the fireplace is on and Dodger is curled up at Sebastian's feet. 

"You have to ask Sebastian if he wants to be, sweetheart," Chris says, tearing up a little.

He and Sebastian have discussed the topic before. Because in Chris's eyes Sebastian absolutely fills the role of father too, considering how much he cares about Autumn and how much he does for her. But they had agreed it was best to leave it to Autumn and have her come forward if it was something she wanted. It fills Chris with pride and joy to hear her ask that question. 

"Do you want to be my daddy Sebastian?" She asks. 

"Of course space princess, I would be very honored," Sebastian says. 

He's tearing up as well and the three of them hug. Dodger protests until they let him join too. Chris loves his family so much. He's certain he is the luckiest man in the entire universe. Though Seb might say he is. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr username is the same as my ao3 one, feel free to drop by and say hi <3


End file.
